Pups Save a Gosling
Summary When Hood Sickle appears in Adventure Bay, he is out to steal souls! So he decides to steal the soul of Fuzzy! And now the pups must not only save Fuzzy, but also enter the underworld, where they meet a mysterious ghost pup named PROTON! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * Rio * Celyn * The Hinako Triplets * Azuna Hayate * Hood Sickle (First appearance) * Proton (First appearance) * Fuzzy H.E.A.R.T.S. agents called into action * Prankster * Snooky Transcript (Title card with Chase and the Underworld Gate on it) Chase: Pups Save a Gosling! (The Pups are playing in the Pup Park) Chase: Okay, throw it Ryder! Ryder: Got it Chase! (He throws the Frisbee) Chase: I got it, I got it! (He tries to catch it but Suzan intercepts it) Suzan: Mine! (She grabs it) Haha!! Chase: Hey, no fair! Suzan: Well, I was the captain of the football team! Before that whole outlawed ball sports law due to a few counterfeit ball bombs... Chase: Yeah you mentioned that thirty times Suzan: Would make sense, where is that of yours anyway? Marshall: What friend?? Suzan: I was talking to you Marshall, that bird friend... who was he? Marshall: Oh you mean Fuzzy! Suzan: Yeah, I never met him! Marshall: Well he will be here soon! Suzan: Well, he is near one of those trees right? Marshall: Yeah. Suzan: So, we can just pop by his tree and say hi! Marshall: Okay! (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (Meanwhile in Fuzzy's tree, Fuzzy starts to sleep) Fuzzy: Zzz.... (A hooded figure then blocks the sunlight that was comforting him) Fuzzy: Huh???? (The hooded figure then grabs him, teleports away and leaves a calling card, the pups arrive) Marshall: This is it! Casa el Fuzzy! Suzan: Huh, so where is the little guy? Marshall: He should be here! Logan: Hm... (He looks inside the tree) Nope! Nothing here except a calling card! It looks familiar... Marshall: It does?? Logan: I can't put my paw on it though.... Marshall: Let me see it! Logan: Here ya go! Marshall: Hm... (He looks at the card) Hey that's a sickle on the card! Logan: A sickle! That must mean Hood Sickle must have been here! Marshall: Wait you mean from Skylanders Trap Team? Suzan: That guy is one of the villains that creeped me out... Monty: hey I liked the game as him Suzan: Yeah.. well he looked like a creep from the medieval times.... Can't think of the name... But it creeped me out... Marshall: That aside.....HE MUST HAVE FUZZY!! (He freaks out) Suzan: Sigh... Guess I have to use this... (She pulls out a glove) The Slap Out of it Glove! This will knock him back to normal! (She slaps him a ton of times) Marshall: Thanks I needed that! Suzan: Look Marsh, you gotta chillax! We'll get your gos back, a'ight? Marshall: But how? We need the pups! Suzan: And, we need to travel to.. The Underworld! Marshall: Wait what?! Suzan: Well, he lives there! So it makes sense! Monty: Yep! Marshall: W-Well if you say so... Ryder: Well then, no job is too big, no underworld is too small! (He presses the Pup pad's special compartment) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator) Chase: Huh? Where's Marshall?? Marshall: I'm coming! (He trips on Hood Sickle's calling card) Whoawhoa! (He crashes into the elevator) Gah... It's a good thing that this card isn't in poker! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups and kittens into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups! (he hits a button on his pup pad) Fuzzy has been captured by Hood Sickle and taken to the underworld. Now we have to get him and his soul back! And for this mission, we'll need all paws on deck! Logan: And a few more paws on deck! Ryder: Be my guest Logan. Logan: Alrighty then! Monty, if you please! Monty: Got it bro! (He presses Snooky's button) Snooky we need you, your scythe and Necronomicon to help us get through the underworld! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Monty: (He presses Prankster's button) Prankster we need you and your powers to help us get back Fuzzy's soul! Prankster: Pranks a lot! Monty: We are all set Ryder! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide and head to the pup park to see Hood Sickle head into a gate by pounding on it) Marshall: Stop right there soul stealer! Hood Sickle: Uh-oh! The five-oh! You're time has run out... The gosling is mine!! (He enters the gate and slams it shut) Marshall: FUZZY!!! (He bangs on the gate) You give me back my friend!! Suzan: Marshall calm down! Snooky will be here soon, he'll get the gate ! (A portal appears and Prankster and Snooky fall out) Marshall: There you guys are! Now Snooky... (He picks up Snooky and shakes him) OPEN THE GATE!!! Snooky: Alright, alright! (He pulls out his book) Gate of the Underworld... open for us to save the soul of a young Gosling!! Marshall: And FAST!! (The underworld's gate opens) Marshall: Let's go! (He runs in and then bumps into a young beagle pup) ????: Ow! Watch where you're going! Marshall: sorry I'm just here to get back a friend ????: Well, I gotta get outta here! (She then bumps into Prankster) Oof! Sorry about that Prankster: Oh, it's fine really! I was just in the wa- (He looks at her and gets lovestruck) *Gasp* (Thinking) Wow she is so hot even for what I believe is a ghost. That shine in her ecto-fur and everything all comes together so......beautifully... ????: Um.. are you okay there?? Prankster: Um yes sorry about that... I'm P-Prankster..... Proton: I'm Proton, it's nice to meet you all! Prankster: Same here Ryder: Well Proton, we were gonna go and save Fuzzy! Wanna join us? Proton: I'd love to! Logan: Then let's go! (Scene changer: Hood Sickle's calling card) Fuzzy: You let me go! Hood Sickle: Hahaha... Such big courage for a small bird.... Fuzzy: it's not the size of the bird in the fight it's the size of the fight in the bird! Hood Sickle: That doesn't even make sense... Cali: Well you're hood doesn't even make sense you freaker!! Hood Sickle: Gah! The PAW Patrol!! Monty: The show's over tall dark and grim! (He pulls out his hammer) Hood Sickle: Hmpt, typical... Have your bird... From my cold dark hands! Marshall: Gr... You rotten little!!! (He kicks Hood Sickle in the face) Hood Sickle: Oof! Zuma: Nice move Mawshall! Chase: Looks like those MMA lessons I taught you payed off! Marshall: Yep! They sure did! Chase: Now beat him up! Hood Sickle: I don't think so! Henchmen, get them! Marshall: No. Dice. Reaper!! (He does a flying roundhouse kick and knocks him out) Hood Sickle: Oof! Ow... (He falls on the floor) Marshall: Had enough? Hood Sickle: F-Fine.... I give... But she won't be happy... Marshall: Who is this she?? Azuna: What is all this?! Ah it would appear we have guests.... Suzan: You again?! (Her fur stands up) Azuna: Good to see you too Suzan....... Suzan: Step away from the bird... now! Azuna: Or what? Proton: Or... this! (She turns into a ghost and scares Azuna Hayate's hood off, revealing her human form) Azuna: No you fool, what have you done!? Zuma: She scared the pants off of you that's what! Proton: Just like my big bro taught me! Zuma: Who is your big bro?? Proton: Oh don't you remember?? You are! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Zuma: Yeah right! I don't believe you! Proton: oh yeah? (She shows him her pup tag and it has a maroon Pac-Man Ghost on it) Zuma: *Gasp* It IS you! (He hugs her) Proton: Told ya! (She hugs back) Zuma: Now let's get Fuzzy and you outta here! Proton: Okay! Cali: (She approaches Fuzzy) You're not hurt are you? Fuzzy: I don't think so.... Cali: Let me just check! *Mrow* X-Ray screen! (Her x-ray screen pops out) Hm... Well, no breaks, you just sprained a wing! Fuzzy: Phew! That would have been bad! Cali: Let me just patch that up! Fuzzy: Okay nurse Cali... Cali: *Mrow* Bandage! (Her pup pack pops out a bandage, which she holds in her mouth) (Scene changer: Cali's badge) Cali: Now hold still... (She puts the bandage on Fuzzy's wing) There ya go! Now that wasn't so bad was it? Fuzzy: No.... Cali: Ah-bubub! I'm not done yet! *Mrow* Lollipop Jar! (Her pup pack pops out a glass jar filled with Lollipops) Now, which flavor do you want? Fuzzy: Cherry! Cali: Ah yes, a very popular flavor for a friend of a popular pup! Here ya go! (She gives it to him) Fuzzy: Thanks! Ryder: Well Fuzzy, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Now let's get outta here! Fuzzy: With pleasure! (Azuna then throws a knife, which Suzan catches in her hand) Suzan: Hear that Azuna? We'll have to fight later, till then... (She uses a leafblower to blow her out of a door) Take a breather! Azuna: Whoa!!! (She is blown away) I'll be back! Suzan: Alright, ''now ''let's get outta here! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (The pups are roasting marshmallows on a camp fire) Fuzzy: Thanks for saving me guys Monty: No problem, but why did they want your soul? Fuzzy: They said for a dimension seal........ Monty: But why? Fuzzy: I don't know maybe to keep someone in Proton: Or to keep someone out! Ryder: Well what ever it is, we'll have one extra pup to help out! And that pup is you Proton! I am making you the paranoia expert of the PAW Patrol, and tomorrow, I'll help you find an owner! Proton: Really?! Oh thank you Ryder! (She hugs Ryder) Ryder: No problem Proton, no problem. (The episode irises out on Proton's tag) Trivia * Hood Sickle and Proton make their first appearances * This is the first time a character in the show got their soul stolen * Cali uses her Lollipop Jar for the first time